zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
Potions are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have soothing and healing properties and come in a variety of colors, such as red, blue, and green. Potions can heal hearts or restore magic power, or both. Potions can be obtained in a variety of ways. They are also known as Elixirs in several games and particularly Breath of the Wild. Appearances The Legend of Zelda There are two kinds of potions (also known as Blue Water of Life and Red Water of Life) in this game: Life Potion and 2nd Potion. Life Potion restores all hearts and cures Link of the Jinx caused by Bubbles. 2nd Potion becomes Life Potion once consumed. In order to purchase potions, Link first must obtain a letter from an Old Man. Prior to acquiring this letter, Link may come across caves in which he finds an Old Woman who does not speak. Once he shows the letter to any one of these women, they all become willing to sell him 2nd Potion and Life Potion. 2nd potion costs sixty-eight Rupees, and Life Potion costs forty Rupees. Also, when Link has a Life Potion in his inventory and purchases another one, it becomes a 2nd Potion. Some old men may offer Link either a Heart Container or a 2nd Potion. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are three kinds of Potions in this game: Medicine of Life (Red Potion), Medicine of Magic (Green Potion), and Medicine of Life and Magic (Blue Potion). Life Medicine recovers Link's Heart Containers; various shops around the Dark World sell it for 150 Rupees. A store in Kakariko Village and a store northwest of Lake Hylia in the Light World also sell it for this price, and the Magic Shop in the northeastern Light World sells it for a reduced price of 120 Rupees. Magic Medicine recovers Link's Magic Power. Link can only buy this at the Magic Shop for 60 Rupees, although throwing an empty Bottle into a Mysterious Pond will fill it up as well. Cure-All Medicine recovers both Heart Containers and Magic Power, and Link can buy this at the Magic Shop for 160 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Red and Green Potions can be bought in the Medicine Shop and from various Business Scrubs throughout Hyrule. Blue Potions can be bought from Granny at the Potion Shop after giving her an Odd Mushroom as part of the Quest for Biggoron's Sword. By giving Granny the Odd Mushroom he received from Grog in the Lost Woods, Granny will use it to make Odd Potion for Grog. However when Link returns to the Lost Woods, he find Fado who explains that Grog likely turned into a Stalfos and asks Link to give her the Odd Potion as it was made with materials from the forest and will trade Link the Poacher's Saw for it. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Red and Green Potions can be bought at the Trading Post or from Kotake at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Blue Potions can be purchased at the Magic Hag's Potion shop only after giving Koume a Magic Mushroom. The Business Scrub in Lulu's Room sells Green Potions, and the Business Scrub in Ikana Canyon sells Blue Potions. All three potions are cheapest when bought at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Potions can be bought from Syrup for 300 Rupees. Another way to obtain one is to run into Maple. Occasionally, a Magic Potion will scatter along with the other items Maple tends to drop. Link can also sometimes find a Magic Potion inside a Gasha Nut. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Potions can be obtained from a shop on Windfall Island run by Doc Bandam, but only after completing certain tasks for him. Doc Bandam will not sell the Green Potion or the Blue Potion until Link brings fifteen drops of the matching Chu Jelly to him. If Link brings him 5 red Chu Jellies, he will give Link a free Red Potion, which restores his life energy. If Link brings him 5 green Chu Jellies after giving him the original 15, he will give Link a free Green Potion, which restores his magic power. Finally, if Link brings him 5 blue Chu Jellies after the first five, he will give Link a free Blue Potion, which restores both his life energy and magic power. This task is considerably harder to do than the other two, considering there are only 23 Blue ChuChus in the entire game, and each will each will give Link only one Chu Jelly for the first time he defeats it; this being said, Link can only receive one free Blue Potion from Doc Bandam. Link can also obtain a Blue Potion by bringing Hollo four Boko Baba Seeds. Some of Beedle's Shop Ships sell red potions. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Potions can be bought at stores throughout Hyrule, so long as Link has an empty bottle. Additionally, Link can obtain potions known as Chu Jelly by scooping it straight out of defeated Chus. Red and Blue Chu Jelly have the same effect as Red and Blue Potions. Red potions restore 8 hearts, and Blue potions restore all hearts. Since the magic meter was cut from the game, green potion does not exist, though there is a glitch that allows him to get green Chu Jelly if a yellow and a blue Chu combine, however Green Chu Jelly has no effect when consumed due to the lack of a Magic Meter. Purple Chu Jelly takes a random effect; like the Nasty Soup, it could restore a heart or drain all but a quarter of a heart. Rare Chu Jelly can be found, and like the Great Fairy's Tears, it restores all health and boosts attack power for a limited time or until Link gets hit. However Yellow Chu Jelly is the exception as it is actually a type of Lantern Oil produced by Yellow Chu. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Potions can be bought from Beedle's Shop Ship or island shops. Unlike other games, potions are not stored in bottles and are not found with Link's weapon on the items screen. Potions can be drunk by touching them with the stylus. Purple Potions will be drunk automatically when Link's hearts run out, giving them the same function as fairies in other games. Red Potion restores six hearts, and the Yellow Potion restores all hearts. Only two potions can be carried at one time. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Potions work exactly like they did in Phantom Hourglass and are bought from either Beedle's Air Shop or one of the shops situated in various villages. Link can store two in his inventory, and they can only be drunk once. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Several potion varieties are sold at Luv's Potion Shop in Skyloft's Bazaar. They are the Air Potion, Guardian Potion, Heart Potion, Revitalizing Potion, and Stamina Potion. The potency of these potions can be enhanced by Bertie. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Potions can be brewed at the Witch's House using various enemy spoils, including Blue Potion, Yellow Potion, and Purple Potion. Link can also purchase pre-made Red Potion for 50 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, potions are all called elixirs, some can heal Link's hearts depending on how they are made or the special effect they provide, though grant Link a special effect such as speed or stamina boost, or protect Link from damaging effects such as heat, electricity, or cold. Elixirs are obtained mainly by Cooking small animals such as frogs, lizards, and bugs with monster parts, guardian parts, or dragon parts in a Cooking Pot. Link can also add certain cooking ingredients such as nuts to the recipe to add health restoring effects to certain elixirs that normally lack them or use cooking ingredients that add the same effect as the small animal being used to boost the elixirs' special effect. There is also a special type of elixir called Fairy Tonic which is made by cooking a Fairy. In addition to cooking, some Elixirs can be purchased from merchants like Fireproof Elixirs which can be purchased from Gaile at the Foothill Stable and Offrak in Goron City. Beedle will occasionally offer elixirs and Fairy Tonic to Link in exchange for rhino beetles in Link's possession. Link may also receive elixirs as random rewards for rescuing travelers from monsters. At Dueling Peaks Stable, Sagessa will tell Link about Elixirs and even gives him one the first time he asks about them though afterwards she will let him know she won't be giving him any more Elixirs. Both Sagessa and Aurie Taamu are both noted to prefer Hasty Elixirs as they increase movement speed. Humorously in one of Link's Recovered Memories, an excited Princess Zelda fails to realize the Hot-Footed Frog she caught must be cooked into a Hasty Elixir to bring out its Hasty effect as she attempts to persuade Link to consume a Hot-Footed Frog she managed to catch raw and uncooked in order to test its effects via an impromptu field experiment as she had read consuming one enhanced certain physical abilities though was apparently unaware it had to be cooked or forgot due to her excitement over catching one. Elixirs Health Recovery Elixirs File:Breath of the Wild Potions Fairy Tonic (Icon).png|Fairy Tonic File:Breath of the Wild Potions Hearty Elixir (Icon).png|Hearty Elixir Stamina Recovery Elixirs File:Breath of the Wild Potions Enduring Elixir (Icon).png|Enduring Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Energizing Elixir (Icon).png|Energizing Elixir Ability Enhancement Elixirs File:Breath of the Wild Potions Hasty Elixir (Icon).png|Hasty Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Mighty Elixir (Icon).png|Mighty Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Tough Elixir (Icon).png|Tough Elixir Elemental Resistance Elixirs File:Breath of the Wild Potions Chilly Elixir (Icon).png|Chilly Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Electro Elixir (Icon).png|Electro Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Fireproof Elixir (Icon).png|Fireproof Elixir File:Breath of the Wild Potions Spicy Elixir (Icon).png|Spicy Elixir Non-Canon Appearances Hyrule Warriors Potions can be carried by crafting Empty Bottle badges (the number of uses per battle increases with each badge from 1 to 3 uses per battle). The type and quality of Potion that can be carried depend on the number of Golden Skulltulas that have been defeated. Higher quality Potions will restore more hearts, as well as restore the Special Attack gauge. Each potion type is unlocked in the following order: Red, Purple, Blue, Green, and finally Yellow Potions. See also * Odd Potion * Secret Medicine * Water of Life es:Poción Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Potions Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items